


The Scarf

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer and Tucker gift T'Pol with a scarf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Don't own trek. Not for profit.
> 
> A/N: This is a response to the drabble challenge at The Delphic Expanse fan community. The word prompt was: Scarf.

â€œSo, you think you can tell us apart?â€ drawled Trip.

He had wrapped a silk scarf around her eyes. She inhaled. Both men were still in the room.

â€œI donâ€™t need my eyesight. My sense of smell is keen; I know your individual footsteps.â€

The two men had changed places in an attempt to obfuscate their location. Jonathan stepped closer. She gasped as she felt a jolt of heat at the small of her back.

â€œItâ€™s about surprise,â€ whispered Jonathan as he moved the hot stone up her spine.

Ice ran across her lip. She shivered. â€œAnd sensation,â€ said Trip.


End file.
